


might delete later

by suhossineun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Depression, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Horniness, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/suhossineun
Summary: A collection of a few drabbles in an attempt to ease myself back into writing.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	1. Moonwalker

**Author's Note:**

> These weren't exactly prompts, all I was supposed to do was to give a brief summary of what I _would_ write with the title given to me. But I figured I might as well write some drabbles, since I only got a limited number of replies and I've been meaning to find a way to ease myself back into writing again anyway. I'll update tags as I go and also put the warnings at the beginning of each drabble just in case. 
> 
> Consider each drabble as a part of a bigger story- these are just snippets of what I might have written. I don't necessarily always have a fully fleshed out idea for each of these but if I do, I'll elaborate on it at the end or whatever.

The front door opening and closing, the electric lock singing its tune, it always wakes Kyungsoo up. He knows that isn’t the goal, but he cannot help it; even in the dead of the night, it pulls him from his slumber. Usually, he doesn’t get out of bed- he just lies there, lies waiting, but this time, Junmyeon doesn’t tiptoe into the bedroom like usual, doesn’t crawl into bed, doesn’t wrap himself up in the blankets at the other side of the mattress as gingerly as possible to wait that his hands and feet warm up again before cuddling up to his boyfriend. Instead, there’s just silence, and that’s the most startling sound of all. 

Kyungsoo waits, and waits, but nothing moves. Nothing happens. If he hadn’t heard the door so distinctly, he might confuse it for a dream- roll over and go back to sleep, think nothing of it, but no. He heard it, thinks he can hear Junmyeon’s breaths, in this tiny apartment they share, and it doesn’t make sense. 

“Hyung?” He sits up in bed as he calls out to him, but the only reply he gets is a tiny, choked up noise. Something cold clutches at his heart and he gets out of bed then, sticks his feet into his fuzzy slippers, and hurries to the doorway. Junmyeon didn’t even turn the lights on and Kyungsoo’s hands scramble for the light switch, his movements still hindered by tendrils of sleep, and he has to squint his eyes as the sudden brightness hurts and stings. He doesn’t know what time it is- it could be just past midnight, or 2AM, or it could be five minutes before his alarm is to go off. 

Junmyeon is just standing there, arms hanging by his sides limply, his coat open and dripping water, his shoes muddy, his eyes downcast. His black hair sticks to his forehead and temples where his hood hasn’t covered it, his lips tinted slightly purple and his skin a stark white in contrast. As Kyungsoo approaches him, he lifts up his chin a little, but doesn’t make direct eye contact with him. 

“How long have you been outside?” Kyungsoo asks, voice raspy with sleep. Carefully, he begins to help Junmyeon out of his clothes. He’s soaking wet, down to the very last layer of clothes, his skin cold against Kyungsoo’s fingertips. “Where’d you go?”

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon chokes out. It sounds like he’s been crying. “I just kept walking… Just kept walking.” 

Kyungsoo pulls him into the bathroom, to towel his hair dry. Junmyeon lets him, standing there with his shoulders hunched over, a slight tremor going through his body. “You could have woken me up to talk to me,” Kyungsoo chides him as gently as he can, fighting back the urge to sigh. He doesn’t want Junmyeon to ever think he’s tired of this, or frustrated with him. He knows Junmyeon doesn’t do this on purpose. It’s not his fault his depression and anxiety push him into this; into insomnia, into feeling like he’s suffocating inside these four walls, into desperately needing something to calm his darkening thoughts. 

It’s not that Kyungsoo minds. It’s that he wishes there was more he could do for him- that he could fix this for him, somehow, magically make everything better. That Junmyeon’s way of dealing with things didn’t involve trying to push him away. 

“I know.” Junmyeon snivels his nose, and leans in to press a delicate kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Somehow it just… I just started feeling worse, as I was walking by the river. I was staring at the water and thinking, what if I just… Every bridge I passed, the thought kept coming back to me. That this is so dumb, and hopeless, and it would be better to just…”   
Kyungsoo pulls him in for a hug, and Junmyeon slots against his body so easily, relaxes into his arms. “I wouldn’t do that,” Junmyeon murmurs, and Kyungsoo believes him. They’ve battled this long enough that he knows how Junmyeon’s depression works; that even when his thoughts get this dark, he knows better than to obey them, to listen to them. 

Sometimes, they just get really loud, really insistent, and tonight seems to have been one of those times. 

“Did it get better?” he asks, rubbing Junmyeon’s back up and down. 

“Yeah. I just had to walk for a really long time.” Junmyeon sighs softly. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t say sorry for something that isn’t your fault,” Kyungsoo says without missing a beat. If there’s one thing he’s determined to do, it’s to get rid of this habit of Junmyeon’s. “It’s alright.”

It’s so difficult, at times. To know that in the darkness of the night, Junmyeon is out there. Wandering aimlessly, waiting for his mind to clear, waiting for the heavy weight of anxiety to be lifted so he may return home, and go to bed. Go to sleep. It’s upsetting, to be so helpless in the face of Junmyeon’s illness; to see how he’s suffering, and to be unable to do much more than this. Wait for him to come back, wait for him to open up, even just a little. Wait, and wait. For this to pass.

He knows it will, and he knows he has to be the one who believes that it will. For Junmyeon’s sake, for when he’s walking in the darkness, he sometimes forgets. 

“Let’s get you to bed, now. It’s the weekend, at least, so we can both sleep in.” 

Junmyeon stands up straight, and gives him a tiny nod in reply. Exhaustion is settling in, at last, and Kyungsoo hopes that his sleep will be peaceful. 

Tomorrow, they start again. 

// I'm not sure if the entire storyline would be like slice of life style, following Junmyeon and Kyungsoo as they find ways to deal with Junmyeon's depression, or if perhaps something strange starts happening on Junmyeon's nightly strolls and Kyungsoo begins to follow him around to figure out what's going on with his boyfriend. Maybe some kind of thriller, then, or mystery, or perhaps I'd make it a fantasy story somehow- Junmyeon interacting with creatures of the night and Kyungsoo witnessing that and then something happens. Or perhaps Junmyeon runs into someone, begins to meet up with them almost every night, badabing badaboom, polyamory.


	2. Two holes are better than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: sex about to happen, graphic talk about sex organs, horny characters

Junmyeon knows he’s a boring shapeshifter. He usually prefers to stay in one form only, not really trying out new things- but he just likes what’s comfortable, and he likes this body a great deal. Sure, it has its flaws like its lacking height, but it’s never been an issue for him. He likes to disappear into the crowd, and keep his talent a secret. Humans especially can get so tiresome when they find out about him, and running away from government agencies and conspiracy theory fans alike is exhausting. 

He likes routine, likes safe, and likes to stick to what he knows. Trying out new things just for the heck of it doesn’t appeal to him. You lose yourself so quickly in that, lose your identity, and he doesn’t want that. Doesn’t want to lose touch with who he really is. 

But then, having two lovers makes him reconsider his stance somewhat. 

It’s not even their suggestion. Jongdae and Chanyeol are both little shits, but they would never. They of course know about who and what he is, but it’s never been a big deal, and it’s never been something they’ve asked uncomfortable questions about. Junmyeon appreciates that, appreciates being allowed to tell them what he wants on his own terms. 

But then. The dilemma is right there, and so is the solution, as well. 

He’s always been too practical to just ignore an issue he could fix so easily. 

“There’s something I wanna try,” he tells them amid hurried kisses, as they’re all racing to get out of their clothes. “Something… I hope you’re gonna like. But I dunno if it’s gonna be fucking weird or something.” 

“What is it?” Chanyeol says, hands hungry on Junmyeon’s skin, appreciating his body eagerly. He’s always the most riled up, always the one who needs more, needs more now. “You can share with us, babe. We’re not gonna judge, even if we don’t feel comfortable doing it. Isn’t that right, Jongdae?”

“Absolutely,” Jongdae chimes in, and leans in to kiss Junmyeon with intent. He makes eye contact after, to really drive home the sincerity of his words. “You can always be honest with us. Especially in bed. We’d never be judgmental, you know that.” 

“I do, but this is… a little out there,” Junmyeon murmurs, though moved by his lovers’ eagerness to offer him comfort and reassurance. “This is… not something human bodies can do.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol sounds intrigued from where he’s trailing kisses on Junmyeon’s collarbone. “Do tell.” 

“I was just thinking,” Junmyeon begins, and the words get caught up in his throat. “I was just wondering… Since I usually bottom, and since there’s two of you and well, taking you both is sometimes just… It’s a lot, you know, so I was thinking… You guys know I can alter my body at will, right, so. So I was thinking… I could alter- I could have two, um, entrances. You know. So both of you could… Without…”

It’s embarrassing to say out loud, but he hopes that they get the gist of it. He’s too flustered to try and be more elaborate, to put into words what he’s been thinking of lately- that he could reshape his sex organs, and give himself another entrance, another way of being pleasured and giving pleasure in return. He can’t think of how that could be a bad idea, no matter how hard he thinks about it. In all honesty, it seems like the perfect solution to a lot of… obstacles that the male anatomy sets in the way of penetrative sex. 

Jongdae’s eyebrows could not go any higher, and Chanyeol’s jaw has dropped, mouth hanging wide open as he stares up at Junmyeon. The intensity of their gazes has Junmyeon squirming in place, his arousal withering away as he tries to withstand them staring at him like he’s grown a second head. Which is something he’d never do- that’s absolutely too wild for him. 

“Is it that horrifying?” he asks timidly, wringing his hands together. “I’m not gonna do it, if you guys don’t like it! I just really… I don’t know, I just really like it when we can all be doing it together but it’s sometimes so hard, or even painful, and so I figured this could be nice… Could really make things much easier…”

“It’s fucking hot,” Chanyeol blurts out, still staring up at him. “Could you like, make it so that you get wet? Could it be like a proper pussy?”

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae chides him, hitting him on the head, and Junmyeon can’t hold back the giggle that bubbles up to the surface. “That’s so fucking nasty!”

“I was just saying,” Chanyeol grumbles, pressing apologetic kisses on Junmyeon’s skin regardless. “Just voicing a thought, is all. But it really is fucking hot, that you could do that. Just create a separate sex… thing, like, wow. I wanna get my dick in it already. Can you do it now?”

“Chanyeol, for fuck’s sake,” Jongdae groans, and grabs Junmyeon’s chin to force him to look at him properly. “You don’t have to do anything just to make sex easier, unless it’s something you really want to do. It’s your body, babe. You don’t have to make any sacrifices for us, alright?”

“It’s not a sacrifice when I want it as well,” Junmyeon assures him, smiling at him. Chanyeol’s enthusiasm made him feel so much better already. “And yes, I can make it so that it gets wet… Just give me a moment to concentrate, and we’ll be good to go.”

“This is the best day of my life,” Chanyeol says so sincerely, that Junmyeon can’t help but laugh out loud.

// for this one, obviously I would just write a lot of sex with them trying out different things that junmyeon could do with altering his body


	3. Special Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: abo, heats, knots, alphas for hire

“It really is all the rage. You should try it out, Jun. I mean, what do you have to lose?” Minseok can sometimes be so infuriatingly right about things, and it doesn’t make it any better that he sounds so smug about it as well. Junmyeon purses his lips as he sips his bitter black coffee, and wills away the displeased shiver that runs down his spine. But his discontent, though evident on his face, doesn’t deter his best friend from making his point. “I know it probably doesn’t sound appealing to you, I know how you feel about random hookups, but seriously- is going through heat alone really any better? Would you really rather just ride your toys and pump yourself full of fake cum, than have someone there for you, in the flesh? Someone to not only fuck you into tomorrow, but also someone to cuddle with, someone to tend to you so you don’t have to try and survive the whole thing on your own.”

Minseok is crass, but he’s right. The miserable image he’s painted is accurate, and Junmyeon knows it all too well. In his adult life, he’s gone through more heats alone than he has with a partner, so he’s well familiar with the misery of it. It’s just that he’s nearly perpetually single, and more often than not, his heats find him with nothing else to tide him over but his toys. And as nice as they are, as satisfying as he usually finds masturbation, during his heat it just doesn’t cut it. 

But even so. There’s something so utterly humiliating about admitting it to his beta BFF, even if he’s lamented about this to him on several occasions. So much so, that at one point Minseok even offered to sleep with him during his heat, just to make it easier on him. On both of them, probably, if Junmyeon should whine less thanks to Minseok’s personal sacrifice. 

It’s to his great shame that Junmyeon admits he did consider it. Just for a second, however, before the realization hit him that it would just feel… dirty. Minseok is pretty much like family to him, after all. 

But now, Minseok has a different solution to his lifelong curse as a lonely omega. “I heard Chanyeol tried it, and he really liked it. And I’ve heard similar testimonials from all sorts of people- they really know what they’re doing, apparently. They’re not gonna just send you some random alpha, they’re gonna ask questions and make sure it’s someone you can be compatible with. And of course, the more you use their service, the better they can match you up with people who are suitable for you.” 

“It still feels a lot like prostitution,” Junmyeon grumbles, and adjusts his tie. Talking about stuff like this on his lunch break really wasn’t a good idea. How is he ever going to focus on drawing that logo for the upcoming marketing campaign when this is what he’s been discussing for the past half an hour? “Hiring someone to come into my home and fuck me. It has to be immoral somehow.”

“I don’t see how that would be.” Minseok is utterly unaffected. “The alphas are in it willingly, probably quite enthusiastically to be entirely frank. Sure you’re paying them for it, but think of it like this- you have a need, they have a service that is going to take care of that need, and you can purchase that service just how you purchase a haircut, or teeth whitening, or a pedicure. It’s hardly that different.”

“It’s fundamentally different and you know it.” Junmyeon just can’t get the bad taste out of his mouth. “My hairdresser and my dentist don’t have to go anywhere near my genitals, nor do they get naked with me.” 

Minseok’s smile is almost sinister. “Well, I think you should consider it,” he says, and finishes his cup of coffee with gusto. “You might feel this way now, but when your heat creeps up closer, it just might change the way you feel about it. Seriously, what do you have to lose by trying it once or twice? If you absolutely hate it, then you never have to do it again. And it’s not like you can’t just kick them out of your apartment in the middle of it, if it gets too much. All laws of consent apply, here.” 

“Invite an alpha into my home when I’m in heat, fuck them or try to fuck them and possibly trigger their rut, and then kick them out just like that? That sounds even worse.” Junmyeon knows full well that ruts can be just as devastating for alphas as heats are for omegas, only difference being that usually, alpha’s rut is a response to being close to an omega in heat. It’s not guaranteed that it will happen- sometimes the chemistry isn’t there, or the alpha’s body is exceptionally resistant to the pheromones, but it’s still quite common. He would feel terrible knowing he did that to some poor bastard, even if having sex out of pity alone is also not up his alley. 

“It’s probably a risk they take knowingly,” Minseok assures him even as he begins to gather his things. His workplace is a little further away than Junmyeon’s, and so he’s in more of a hurry to get back than Junmyeon is. “Things can’t work out one hundred percent of the time, right? And besides, they can probably just be sent to some other omega and so it will be all taken care of. I really think you shouldn’t be so considerate of their feelings, you know. Just like I said- it’s just a service they’re providing. Alpha knot delivered straight to your door in your time of need. Things not always working out is just a part of their job. As their customer, you have the right to decide. And customer is always right, correct?”

“Not correct,” Junmyeon replies with, purely out of habit. He’s worked enough customer service jobs to know better. “Just go, and take your terrible ideas with you. I never want to hear of this nonsense again.”

“Suit yourself.” Minseok buttons up his jacket, and wraps his scarf around his neck. “But should you change your mind, and be too stubborn to ask me later, just search on Naver ‘alphas for hire'. You’ll find plenty of companies that way. Thank me later.” 

“As if,” Junmyeon mutters under his breath as he watches his best friend walk away. Why did he ever befriend that insufferable prick, anyway?

// so obviously junmyeon is gonna cave and get himself an alpha delivered straight to his door wink wonk wanna place bets who it would be


End file.
